


Пение мандолин

by faith_fatal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив учит Баки танцевать. И случайно становится звездой интернета.</p>
<p>В названии строчка из песни Nina Simone, "Wild Is the Wind":</p>
<p>Я слышу пенье мандолин,<br/>Твой поцелуй...<br/>С твоим поцелуем<br/>Начинается моя жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пение мандолин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sound of Mandolins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655403) by [Clytaemnestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytaemnestra/pseuds/Clytaemnestra). 



«Я когда-нибудь танцевал с тобой?». Вопрос неожиданный, как гром среди ясного неба. Впрочем, как и все остальные вопросы Баки.

Стив улыбнулся: «Нет. Я совершенно не умею танцевать».

«Я тоже не могу», – отметил Баки. Он отвел взгляд в сторону от Стива, но тот все равно понял, что Баки покраснел до ушей.

«Мы могли бы научиться. Вместе».

Вот так-то Стив и оказался у монитора, где в строке поиска ДЖАРВИС высвечивалось «танцы 101 обучающее видео на Youtube».

Чуть позже в комнату зашел Сэм. Он застал Стива, вальсирующего с воображаемым партнером. Узрев такую картину, Сэм не растерялся. Без единого звука запечатлев момент на камеру, он ретировался.

Стиву было все равно. Он намеревался, во что бы то ни стало, выполнить одну из немногочисленных просьб Баки. Немного поупражнявшись, он вроде как вполне освоил главный принцип танца.

*

Стив тренировался, когда Тони ворвался в спортзал, размахивая перед собой телефоном, как дубинкой. Он так широко улыбался, что казалось, вот-вот отвалится челюсть.

«Кэп, ты определенно всех надул!".

«Старк, ты в курсе, что я не умею врать?» – невозмутимо ответил Стив, останавливая полет боксерской груши. «Что такое?»

«Ты – новый тренд Твиттера», – Тони прямо-таки светится от радости. Плохой знак. Не к добру это.

«Я даже не понимаю, что это значит».

«Смотри!» – Тони сунул ему под нос дисплей телефона. Там оказалось несколько копий утреннего фото Стива. Только вот на месте воображаемого партнера дорисованы вполне реальные: американский флаг, белоголовый орлан, Авраам Линкольн, куча незнакомых ему вещей, и еще парочка таких, которых он предпочел бы не узнать. Все картинки сопровождаются фразой «#танцуйскэпом».

«Боже мой, – выдавил Стив, наконец, осознав весь ужас ситуации, – это Сэм сделал».

«И благослови его господь за это! Он устроил соревнование фотошоперов, – Тони заметил, как побледнело лицо Стива, – Он попросил людей отредактировать фото, чтобы было смешно. Я сперва сомневался, что можно сделать что-то удачнее оригинала, но, старик, я никогда еще так не ошибался! Вот моя любимая…".

Тяжело вздохнув, Стив вышел из зала.

*

_Кому: Сэм_

_Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал._

_От: Сэм_

_да брось, это смешно и ты знаешь это_

_Кому: Сэм_

_Ты за это ответишь._

_От: Сэм_

_ну же, братан_

*

«Я посмотрел обучающие видео из интернета. Ты все еще хочешь учиться танцевать?» – Стив почувствовал странное волнение.

Баки ответил одной из своих исключительно редких улыбок. Той самой, которая напрочь стирала с его лица следы испытанного страха и боли: «Ага».

«Отлично. Тогда иди сюда», – Стив по привычке посмотрел на потолок, хотя прекрасно знал, что ДЖАРВИС находится не там. «ДЖАРВИС, можешь поставить предыдущую песню?».

Стив долго мучился, выбирая ее. Может, Баки не обратит внимания на песню, но для него самого выбор мелодии важен. Он так и не станцевал с Пегги. Так что первый танец с Баки должен быть идеальным настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Выбор Стива пал на песню из 60-х, из списка рекомендаций Сэма.

Когда вступило пианино, он протянул руки к Баки: «Окей, так, одна рука на мое плечо, другую я беру в свою. Да, вот так. Теперь делай шаг со мной вот так. Раз, два, три; и раз, два, три. И вот так мы идем по кругу».

«Чувствую себя глупо», – сказал Баки несколько кругов спустя.

«Эй, ты же собирался научиться. Я, между прочим, тоже поначалу чувствовал себя глупо», – сказал Стив, сосредоточившийся на том, как бы случайно не отдавить партнеру ногу. «Ты скоро втянешься!»

«Хм». Но он и правда втянулся, продемонстрировав ту природную грацию, которую помнил Стив.

«Грустная песня».

«Да, я тоже так думаю».

«Я вызываю у тебя такую грусть? Поэтому ты выбрал ее?» Стив посмотрел на Баки, но тот внимательно изучал взглядом их ступни.

«Вообще-то, я хотел сделать акцент на том, каково это – быть безумно влюбленным».

«Ну, тогда, наверное, это хорошо».

Они продолжили танец. И Стив подумал, а пошло оно все к черту: «Почему ты хотел научиться танцевать, Бак?»

«Я знал, что танцевал раньше. Подумал, было бы здорово снова научиться. Я правда был хорош тогда, м?»

«Ты был великолепен, – ответил Стив, когда песня закончилась, – Ты и теперь великолепен".

«Ну, не знаю».

Стив провел рукой по плечу Баки и нежно коснулся его лица: «Для меня ты всегда великолепен, Бак».

«Вот только не начинай разводить сантименты», – предупредил он, но все же поцеловал Стива в ответ.


End file.
